Kibaruto
by Jazzumz
Summary: *On Break* Read and Review and I might put more up right now i feel like its not worth it, i need to know
1. Chapter 1

YOU WANT A LEMON IM SORRY BUT YOUR GONNA HAVE TO FIND A LEMON TREE. THERE WILL NOT BE A LEMON UNTIL AT LEAST CHAPTER 10 DEPENDING ON HOW LONG THE CHAPTERS ARE.

Kibaruto

(sorry that the name is so simple..)

Chapter One

v^-^v Red Stripes and Whiskers =^-^=

___________________________________________________________

Kiba Inuzuka had always been the Second best student at Central Konaha High, Next to Shikamaru Nara, who was always First.

Those two went to the special Half of the school, for the Star Students,

Actually, you cant say half, because even though there were only 12 kids in the Star Students part of the school, it took up more then half of the school, it had 3 floors, While the normal school only had 2,

The upper class students also had to stay at the high school, (Kind of like college) in they're dorms with a roommate.

The 12 in the upper class were, In this order: Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Gabby Stortson, Hetari Lin, Shino Abrame, and Girumo McKins.

Shikamaru paired with Girumo, Kiba paired with Shino, Gabby paired with Hetari, Gaara paired with Kankuro, Temari with Ino, and Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Good, now that we've covered all of that, we can move on.

Kiba was falling asleep in Math, and Shikamaru nudged him to wake up every once in awhile,

"Is it over yet..? is the horrid lady done talking?" kiba asked, his eyes half opened,

"No, but you need to stay awake or you'll be booted down to the lower level with all the idiots." shikamaru said like a snob.

Kiba stayed awake the best he could, although he wouldn't mind being booted down and seeing his old childhood Enemy, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba hated Naruto, but he was also one of his closest friends back in the day.

Kiba wished with all of his heart, Every night, That Naruto would suddenly be moved up by some magical force.

Before he knew it the bell rang and the school day was over. kiba walked out and listened to the announcements for the lower levels, which he could hear from the vents,

"We will be doing the Winter Musical in 2 Weeks, Don't forget, and Bring all of your family!" the voice said, Kiba laughed and kept walking, and then the voice went on to say,

"Oh, I've just gotten a note, Naruto Uzumaki, Will be moved up to the Star Students."

Kiba's heart began to beat fast and hard, he stopped in his tracks and a big smile graced his lips,

"YAHOOOO!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, he ran around in circles and jumped for joy,

=*-*= NARUTOUZUMAKIPOV =*-*=

"M-me? Really?!" I shouted, I had missed his old friends who were moved up to the 'prissy head' Class. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Even shino a bit, But mostly Kiba.

I ran to the front desk as fast as I could,

"What..Dorm.. Am.. I..Gonna.. Be in...?" I asked, Catching my Breath.

The lady was on the phone, she took a sticky note and wrote on it and gave it to me, so i read it.

"I'm getting your Room number Right now Sugar, Be patient." To bad the word 'patient' Wasn't in my Vocabulary. i waited anxiously for about 5 seconds before she was done.

The lady gave me a key, "Room number 4; You will be roomed with Kiba Inuzuka." the lady said, I was gone once she said "number 4"

i rushed up the stairs i used to be banned from, and when i reached number 4 i unlocked it with the key, and ran in. i noticed there were 2 beds, Both Full-Sized, One with Red bed Spread and Black pillow, And the other with a Dull looking Grey bed spread with Matching grey pillow. i decided to sit on the couch and watch some T.V. while waiting for whoever it was i was rooming with, about 5 minutes passed and the door flung open,

"YAHOOOO!!!!!!!" i heard a boy yell, I shivered,I knew who it was, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Whoa, Shino's already out?" he asked himself, not noticing me,

"Yeah definitely.. the old grey bed spread is back on the bed..I hated having that." kiba chuckled as he plopped onto his bed.

"Well at least my Naruto will be here to keep me company." he said to himself, putting his hands behind his head,

'_his _Naruto?' I thought to myself.

v^.^v KIBAINUZUKAPOV v^.^v

I looked over to the couch and saw blonde hair and a pair of whiskers,

"N-naruto-chan?" I stuttered, Hoping he didn't hear my last remark,

"Hey Kiba." Naruto replied still watching T.V.

"NARUTO-KUN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" i said running over and pouncing him on the couch, Next thing I knew i was on top of him grinning biggest i could with him under me with a face that said 'Don't rape meeee!"

I got up and helped him up, i smiled embarrassed and scratched my head,

"heh.. Sorry naruto, its just, i haven't seen you for so long!" i explained,

"I missed you too dude." naruto chuckled,

"So how did you end up in this prissy hell, Naruto?" I asked,

=0=NARUTOUZUMAKIPOV=0=

I laughed at kiba's question,

"Well, I studied. I wanted to see Sakura-Chan." I said, I lied. _/ really studied so / could come and see you../ couldn't care less about Sakura, That slut. _I thought to myself.

"Figures, Heh. But I thought you didnt like her anymore?" he questioned,

"OH LOOK AT THE TIME! I HAVE HOMEWORK HAHAHA!" I said loudly,

"Um.. Naruto, You don't have home work until tomorrow when you actually go to class." Kiba said looking at me as if I were stupid,

"Oh.. Uh.." I tried to make up something to back that up but I couldn't,

"Naruto, Your as much of an idiot as ever, How did you get into this class?" kiba teased as he laughed at the expression on my face,

Kiba went to do his homework and I just watched him do it, I was amazed at how fast he got all of those answers.. It would have taken me 30 minutes to do as much as he did in 3 minutes.

"Wow, Kiba! How do you know all of this so easily?" I asked him,

"Well, I've been in this class for a long time." he said smiling.

"Man I bet I 'll be last.." I said looking down

"Nah, Your smart."Kiba said looking at me, I could feel his eyes gazing into mine, it was weird.. but I loved it

"H..Hey Kiba..?" I asked, looking down,

"Yeah?"

"How did you get so smart..? Weren't you like, a little below avrage in the Ninja academy?"

"Well.. I was, But, Like you, I studied"


	2. Chapter 2

Kibaruto

Chapter two

v^-^v Thunder and Lightning =^-^=

______________________________________________

"It was a Dark and Stormy night.." Naruto began, Kiba shivered,

"And All was still.. Uzima was lying awake, Unable to sleep thanks to his Insomnia, He was eyeing his closet when BOOM!" kiba jumped at Narutos loudness,

"His closet door started rattling and the door was being bashed by someone, or something, inside, Uzima got up and walked to the closet, He went to open the door when there was a big flash of lightning and loud thunder! CRASH BOOM BANG!" Just as naruto finished the lights went out and the gentle rain began to get fierce and lightning flashed and thunder boomed against the roof,

kiba grabbed the large and heavy blanket from his bed and covered himself with it completely, Naruto pulled a flashlight from a drawer and shone it on the big shaking lump,

"Kiba, Are you okay?"Naruto asked slightly concerned,

"I'm a little scared of this kind of weather.." Kiba said cowardly.

"Oh.. Thats okay Kibs. You'll Be alright." Naruto chuckled,

Naruto crawled into his bed and shut off the flashlight,

"goodnight kiba." he said, Kiba just grunted

___2 hours later 2:45 AM Naruto's POV___

I woke up to thunder crashing and i looked over at kiba, he was sound asleep.

I decided i should Probably go check on him just incase, he _was_ sound asleep, so i started to walk back to my bed when he moaned quietly, kind of like a kid after falling off of they're bike and about to cry, so i looked over him once again, and as i was about to walk away i saw a small twinkle cross his cheek, Kiba Inuzuka, Beast of Steel, Was crying, I decided i would stay close too him for tonight, so i grabbed my pillow, put it beside his, and put my blanket over his, and lied down. ididn'teven touch him, we were at least 6 inches apart.

_____NEXT DAY 6:05 AM KIBA'S POV_____

I woke up to Naruto's body close to mine, I had my arms wrapped around him tightly and my knees to his chest, while he was cradling me like a child, I looked up at his smooth, Gentle face, It was like an angels face, i stayed in Naruto's arms, school didn't start until 2:00 today and it only took me about 20 minutes to get ready, i could stay in Naruto's arms forever,

Naruto's eyes began to open and i just lied my head back on his chest, he yawned, looked at me, and muttered out something that i couldn't understand, he rubbed my back lightly and pressed his mouth to my head, I could feel him smiling, i smiled too,

"Naruto-kun.. Why are you in my bed..?" I asked in the most sleepiest voice i could, as if i just woke up,

"You were crying last night, and.. uhhmm.. in your sleep, you asked me to come sleep by you, but i didn't cuddle you, we weren't even touching when i fell asleep."He said blushing.

"Oh, Well. Im Freezing, So, Move and i'll cut your nose off." I said as i grinned,

"Yes, Sir!" said naruto jokingly,

We both fell asleep until 1:30

"Naruto.. we have to get ready for your first day of school." i said shaking the sleeping boy, I had already gotten ready, all i had to do was brush my teeth,

"Okay.." Naruto grunted,

Naruto got up and looked at me, his eyes widened and he blushed,

_what's his problem...?_ i thought to myself, and then it hit me, We Slept together last night.

Naruto looked away from me, He got into his uniform, I wasn't GAY or anything, but he looked adorable, The uniform is black pants with a formal black shirt, and a Red tie, naruto looked adorable in it, he added a button that said "Do Not Read" It was cute, Then i shook my head, What was i thinking? it was already 1:50 and i hadn't brushed my teeth!

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush and put some toothpaste on it and started to brush very roughly, At about 1:52, I was out the door,When i went into the classroom naruto was already there, He was seated by the wall and next to sakura, Who was seated in front of me, Naruto and Sakura were talking, and as i sat down, Sakura blushed furiously, i listened in a little bit,

"Really, Naruto-kun?!" sakura cheered quietly,

"Thats right Saku.. You'll be Sakura Uzumaki." naruto said with a flirtatious look, he winked at her when the teacher came in,

_Mister and misses Uzumaki.. Sakura Uzumaki..? that doesnt sound right at all. Maybe.. Kiba Uz--- No, No way, You dont feel that way about Naruto, hes rude and immature! he only went to bed with you because you were crying, You Idiot! _i thought to myself, I mean, Im not gay..Right?

Next thing i knew the teacher was yelling at me to go up to the board and do a question,

"Y-yes sir." i said as i tumbled up to the board, everyone giggled, I looked at the question, i hadn't learned any of this... it was all new! i had missed out on the whole class! I trembled, I just stared at the board like it would magically answer itself,I looked at the class and i saw naruto, he was holding hands with Sakura, Why did that hit me so hard? i looked at sasuke, who was passed out on his desk drooling, i looked at everyone, when my eyes hit Shikamaru, he looked at me sympathetically and lipped to me,

"three million five thousand and two"

I wrote it on the board and blushed, Why was shikamaru being so nice to me? he would never do anything to help anyone who could get ahead of him, and i was pretty close,

"Very good, Inuzuka, You may go sit." The teacher said, I went and sat back down and mouthed to shikamru, "Thank you"

He smiled, Shikamaru was acting weird, Was he high or something? (Lol XD)

I looked at naruto, he was staring off into space, I just payed attention to the class, i didnt want to think about naruto.

Class ended and it was lunch time, I walked outside, (Upper class had the first floor and outside to themselves.)

Naruto followed me, I just kept walking.

"Kiba hold on a minute wait up!" naruto yelled, I kept walking, He caught up with me and put his hand on m shoulder, he walked with me and talked, i didnt listen,

We got to a quiet place and a sat down, Naruto did too.

"why arent you talking?" naruto questioned, i looked down, He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes,

"Shouldnt you be with "Sakura Uzumaki" " I asked, Narutos eyes got sad and he let go of my chin,

"Did that hurt you..?" he asked,

'_yes' _"no." i said,

"We went to bed together last night so i wanted to look more manly to you when you came in so that you didnt get the wrong idea.. so i went in early and payed sakura 20 dollars to say that when she knew you could hear, and to hold my hand during class." naruto said looking down I smiled. I stood up, And walked away.

____________NARUTOS POV____________

I looked up and kiba was walking off, I decided not to follow him, I felt like a fool and he was probably mad at me now,

"I hope he doesnt hate me.." i said to myself quietly,

PS: When naruto mumbled when he was waking up the first time, He said "Kiba your so adorable sometimes" Because he was dreaming about him


	3. Chapter 3

-----

Kibaruto

---

Chapter 3

--

Something I can't change

-

~Narutos POV~

I woke up and looked around, It was surprisingly... Bright, In the dorm room, I felt something move at the end of my bed, it was Kiba, he had his things packed and was laughing silently.

"What the-- Kiba why are you at the end of my bed, Why is your stuff packed, And why the hell are you laughing?" I asked, Glaring at him.

"Naruto you Fuck Face! It's the first day of Summer and you forgot all about it! Get packed because they're kicking everyone out in 45 minutes." he said looking at this watch still laughing.

_He's not mad anymore... Lucks on my side! i didn't want to have to apologize for something i had no clue about-- Wait... did he say... SUMMER?! _I thought to myself, He wasn't laughing anymore, He was staring at me seriously.

"Naruto quit staring off into space! didn't you hear me?! 45 MINUTES!!!" he explained rather Loudly, To say the least, right in my ear.

"45 minutes?! FUCK YOU KIBA HELP ME PACK!!!" i screamed at him as i quickly jumped up and started my packing.

~30 minutes and a hell of a lot of Violence later~

~Authors POV~

"Finally... Done... Naruto... What the hell... Did you bring this much for..? Baka(1)..." Kiba panted as he leaned on the pile of narutos things.

"I didn't know it was this close to summer!" naruto said frowning.

"Okay then, Whatever. I have to get going now. Cya later Buddy." kiba said walking out the door,

"Kiba wait i don't have ride home you Baka!" Naruto yelled at him, But kiba didn't pay any attention to him.

Kiba was gone and Naruto was stranded.

Shikamaru walked in and smiled slightly.

~Narutos POV~

"So you need a ride?" he asked kindly.

"Y-yeah..." I said stammering, I always get so shy around Shikamaru, I dont know why but he makes my tummy do flip-flops.

"Well you can always come with me." he offered,

"I-i dont know Shikamaru... I dont want to be any trouble." I lied, I would love for him to take me home, But I always got so damn shy around him, I was afraid my head might pop off.

"It's no trouble, Naruto-kun. I insist, you dont have a ride and i doubt if anyone else will want an annoying baka such as you in the same car with them!" he said chuckling at the last part.

_Want..._

"Okay Shikamaru-san, Your a good Domodachi.(2)" i said, he grinned and took half of my bags, i took the rest.

We got out to his car just in time before the huge metal doors locked for the summer.

We packed everything somehow, in the trunk and the back seat.

i got in my seat and then i looked at him.

"You can drive? Your only 15!" I exclaimed as I snapped my seat belt on.

"Well, My dad arranged it, He didn't feel like bringing me way out here every day." he said as he laughed.

"Relax Honey you'll be fine." he said, i blushed deeply and looked away as if i found the trees suddenly very interesting.

"H-Honey?" i asked, I stuttered, Damn it! i hate when i do that.

"Yeah, Don't worry about it." he said still laughing at me.

~Shikamarus POV~

Naruto was always so cute when he stuttered. And even more, He blushed to, and more then that, He tried to hide it.

"Naruto, Your okay with just hanging out with me today right?" I asked, he looked at me suddenly, his blush was crawling gracefully back onto his cheeks.

"Um.. Okay.. But lets drop my things off first." he said. Cute, Always cute.

"Of course." I winked at him.

It was silent the rest of the day, Naruto took peeks at me every once in awhile,

I don't know how long i've liked naruto, Probably about 3 years now, I used to love how hyper-active he was, It was the only thing that gave me that little boost i needed. To be honest if it weren't for Naruto i would probably be about as big of a clown as he is.

Of course, Naruto is grown up now, Now i love his cool attitude, he's still the hyper active kid no one likes, but he doesn't let it get out of hand until he's annoying anymore.

"Right shikamaru?" naruto asked, pulling me from my thoughts,

"what?" i asked, Dumbfounded, (3)

"I said, Sasuke has turned into an emo biznatch(4) and needs to go cut himself and die." he stated simply.

"Oh...Well I've personally never liked him, so yeah i guess he could die if he wanted to." i replied, Before i knew it we had gotten unpacked and were now back on the way to my house, When we got there we just played games and were lazy, Nothing new.

I yawned and narutos cell phone rang.

"Hey Kiba whats up?" he asked, For a split second, i thought i seen him blush, Kiba was talking so loud i could hear him,

"nothing.. i was just wondering where you were, i was getting worried." he stated simply.

_Why would he be worried about MY Naruto? _I thought to myself, they continued babbling on until i heard it, the thing that put me over the edge.

"So naruto, When are you coming home tonight?" he asked, i felt the rage build up in me until i took his phone away,

"He's not coming home he's staying the night with me." i said before snapping it closed,

"I'm staying here?" he asked, dumbfounded,

_______________________________________________________

How did you like it?

Please review!

GLOSSARY:

(1) Baka means stupid, or idiot, in japanese.

(2) Domodachi means Friend or Friends in japanese.

(3)( i know i sure needed to look this up!) When you really don't know what just happened.

(4) Biznatch, is my word for Bitch.

(5) (i know there was no five.) Konoha isn't a village in this, its just a normal.. town thing i guess, i didn't feel like making them carry all that stuff, Smell, (smell= my word for hell) It made ME lazy thinking about carrying that stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

The first chapters are short, i know, but its getting interesting now and im loaded with ideas so not i'm gonna be like "ahh, what a drag, so bored!" anymore XD Sorry again for the shorties T-T

-

Kibaruto

--

Chapter 4

---

Confession

-----

XoX~Naruto~XoX

"Well of course your staying, I asked to spend the day with you, One day is 24 hours." he stated as if I didn't know that already,

_Should have expected that from him... Smart ass._ I thought to myself,

"Well I'm supposed to stay with kiba for the summer, so I think skipping out the first day would be bad." I said blushing a little.

"Aww look, The Love-Birds are already living together!" he teased, I punched him I the arm playfully, or what I though was playfully.

"Ow, Naruto! i didnt mean it, God! you dont have to punch me!" he yelled cupping his arm,

"Oh grow up, Your so _Troublesome _sometimes!" I said, putting pressure on the Over-Used word.

He snarled at me and muttered a "What a drag" as he went up the stairs, i followed him, giggling to myself like a little girl following her crush. _What the hell am i doing? I'm drooling over some Lazy Bastard._

"Hey, Naruto?" shikamaru asked looking back at me

"Yeah?"

"Stop looking at my ass." he said before trotting to his room purposly shaking his hips

"W-What?! Crazy! I-I wasn't looking at your ass!" I stuttered,

_Your perfect, delicious ass._

"Whatever you say." he chuckled, he walked into his room and i followed.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked looking around the Lazy Heaven called Shikamarus room.

"I don't know naruto. Video games are getting Boring... Lets just chill." he suggested,

"Sure thing." I replied.

"So, Naruto, What you been up to lately?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"School work school work and more School work, And then I've been spending a lot of time with Kiba and Sakura." I replied,

"Yeah I noticed." he said, he looked partly annoyed.

"What do you do for fun?" he asked,

"Mostly play Basketball Soccer or Tennis with Kiba." I replied.

"Dude, What do you think of kiba? Dont lie." he asked, i blushes furiously.

"He's a good Domodachi" _ With a dead sexy body and personality that could kill._

"He listens to what I have to say." _ His listening face makes me Hot sometimes._

"...And he's really sweet." _ Especially in my dreams where he whispers sweet nothings to me._

"Cool. Um, So... What do you think of me..?" he said, He blushes slightly, just for like 3 seconds,

"Shikamaru... To be honest, Your.. My best friend, your always there, even though we dont spend much time together, and your always nice to me when everybody else treats me badly, and... I think I love you." _Naruto you fuck-nut! Now he'll kick you out, he wont be nice, and he wont be there! your a guy and hes a guy you condom head!_

"Oh.. Naruto, come sit over here." He said, patting the spot next to him on the couch,

I went and nervously sat down by him, he rolled himself on top of me with one knee on either side, he looked into my eyes and i couldn't help but blush.

"I like you, too, Naruto. A lot." he said before our lips connected, as if by magnetic pull, neither of us were expecting it, and neither of us were the kisser. I decided to deepen the kiss, to see how he would react, i licked his bottom lip lightly, he spread his lips apart and my tongue let itself in, I didnt know what to do from there, so it wasn't long before he took dominance, he brushed his tongue on the top of my mouth, making me pull away and giggle.

"Shika that tickles! you totally ruined the moment!" i said still giggling.

"Well its 10:00 anyways. we should get ready for bed and find you somewhere to....sleep...." he said as his eyes widened.

"Hey shika, where AM i gonna sleep?" I asked, he blushed but i payed no mind to it, until...

"I guess your sleeping with me."

"O-Okay.. But no closer then a foot away AT ALL TIMES!" I explained.

"Well i cant control what i do when im sleeping, but i'll try." he said smirking.

"Okay.." i said, we brushed our teeth, got in out pajamas, (which for me was a long shirt that goes to my knees and boxers for him) and made the bed, after playing some video games, of course! Right when we got in bed, me on one side and him on the other, my cellphone rang, i answered it before shikamaru could hear my ring tone that was me saying "Its kiba! answer for the sexy beast!"

OXOX~Shikamaru POV~OXOX

I gazed over at the sleeping boy next to me, He liked me too, he really did... I was amazed when he said that he liked me.

Kiba... Kiba was in my way of narutos heart, like a bodyguard who never sleeps, and the worst part, he isn't even trying.

There had to be SOMEWAY I could move him.

"Naruto... your like an angel in your sleep... I just wish you were mine..." I muttered to him quietly,

I scooted closer until we were about an inch apart.

then naruto started shuffling, i just pretended to be asleep, anything else would have been stupid.

"Kiba...Mmm.. My angel..." he moaned, It hurt me, i don't know why but it did.

"My angel Shika... Kiba... Your in my way of him..." he muttered out, i smiled, my world seemed suddenly perfect.

xXx~Naruto POV~xXx

I stopped myself in time, i was talking in my sleep again, About kiba, If shikamaru were awake and heard it he might never forgive me, so i did what i had to,

"My angel Shika... Kiba... Your in my way of him....." i muttered, Hopefully that saved any chances of him hearing it, he was so close to me, but he looked so peaceful, I didnt have the heart to move him.

Did I seriously like kiba?

No, I could never like him.

He's a Dog.

I'm a Fox.

Were Sworn enemies.

-Next day, 10:45 AM-

"Naruto... Naruto wake up... NARUTO!" shikamaru yelled in my ear as i finally woke up.

"Okay im up... Geez..." i moaned tiredly.

"Goober licker. Hurry and get dressed you have to be 'home' " he announced, looking quite annoyed.

"What? i do?" I asked confusidly,

"Yeah kiba called, he needs you there A.S.A.P." he explained.

"got it." i said, i quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth, i ran out the door and headed to kibas house.

-Kiba's house-

"Kiba, whatsr wrong?" i asked, he was on the floor with tears in his eyes,

TBC...

Sorry its short again and i dont have time to edit, but i need to post this now and im going to peabody


	5. Chapter 5

-

Kibaruto

--

Chapter 5

---

Loss and Gain

----

"N-Naruto... Its my mum... Sh-shes really sick and she needs to get to a ho-hospital...But no ones here and i cant lift her on my own..." he explained between sobs, Leading me to his moms bedroom, I quickly helped him pick her up and take her to the hospital.

-Hospital-

We were waiting outside kibas moms room, From what we had heard, She might not make it. Kiba was pacing up and down the hallway sobbing, His tears falling to the floor, I tried comforting him every once in awhile with a 'kiba, she'll be okay.' or a 'these people are pro's, they know how to make her better.' but nothing worked.

"Kiba... I hate seeing you like this, Look, She. Will. Be. O.K!"i insured, although, i wasn't to sure myself.

"Naruto, the chances of her making it are 15 percent! you heard them!" he sobbed still looking at the ground,

"Kiba, Dont be so upset! you'll get frown lines on your perfect face." _Fuck... did i seriously just say that?!_

_"_Naruto...I can't help but be upset.. My mother- the one who gave birth to me- is slowly dying. I already lost my dad, If she dies I'll be Alone!" he explained.

"Fuck that, Kiba! you'll NEVER be alone! Hana may be gone a lot, but you still have her, and I'm ALWAYS going to be here for you. So don't give me that fake shit about you being alone!" i yelled, getting annoyed with kibas don attitude, he was about to open his mouth to speak but then a nurse came in.

"Kiba, Your mother would like to see you..." she said in a rather sad tone of voice.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied as he went in, I waited.

-Kiba's POV-

"Mum...?" I asked, He had her eyes closed.

"Kiba..." She said in a sickly tone.

"Yeah mum?"

"They say the chance of me surviving is only 5 percent, I want you to know, If i die, You CANNOT be sad, No son of mine will cry over something so stupid, Don't mourn my death. Celebrate my life and everything i achieved, all of the goals i reached." She explained seriously, smiling a little bit.

"O-Okay mum..." I replied looking down.

"Theres something i wanted to give you..." she said, picking up a small dog. "His name is Akamaru and he'll be sure your never alone." she finished.

I took the puppy and he jumped onto my head, i couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks mum... It means a lot." i thanked her, she opened her arms for me to hug her, i hugged her and a tear ran down m face, the machines beeping sped up and then it stopped.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.....

"Mum... At least.. you died happy..."i stated to the dead body under me, i pulled myself up and walked out, i know my mum didn't want me to cry... but i couldn't help it.

"Naruto... Shes gone." I stated, silently crying.

"What?" Naruto questioned, standing up with a worried look on his face

"SHES GONE!" i yelled running out the door.

_You lied naruto... you told me she would be okay, you told me that i would never feel alone, you lied...you lied..._ I thought to myself, running away, Akamaru at my side, At least i had him.

What was i doing? I was running away from someone who would always be there, I'm running away from Comfort. I'm running, As if I can run far enough and eventually fall into a perfect world where everyone are okay and there are no tears. Just as i was replaying how foolish i was being in my head, I fell, and everything went Black. When i woke up my mom was standing over me.

"Mum!" I yelled as I jumped up and hugged her.

"Hello, Dear. I'm glad you've come to visit me." she said smiling. I looked over to Hana, Who was actually home, and i smiled, but then it hit me.

Mom was acting weird, usually she would bite me at least twice and hug me after i've fallen, but instead she said 'i'm glad you've come to see me' , and Hana, Usually cries when im knocked out, and her eyes were showing no sign of tears.

Wait... No tears.. No tears... Nah... I couldn't have ACTUALLY fallen into a perfect world... Right?

"So what were you doing running in the mall? You know the Police won't behave such violent behavior. You broke the law, Your just lucky that Hana seen you blacked out on the floor before anyone else" she said seriously, but still smiling.

"W-what? Thats not what happened at all!" i tried to explain,

"There will be no Yelling in this house, Or in this town, Or in this whole world." She said, crooking her head, Still smiling, That was getting a little freaky, Hana was behind her now, smiling and nodding. None of this was right, People yell all the time, And since when is running against the law? Or violent? Am i dreaming?

"Honey. Would you like something to drink?" she asked, Touching my shoulder. It felt real. I wasn't dreaming.

"No mum... I'll pass." I replied. This was beginning to freak me out.

-Naruto's POV-

"Kiba... Kiba, are you okay? can you hear me? KIBA!" i yelled, Kiba lay on the ground, his nose scrapped up and blood running down his cut cheek. He had taken quite a fall and was now unconscious.

"I'll go get some water, and then we'll just SEE how unconscious you are!"

I got a bucket of ice cold water, including the ice, I always enjoyed abusing my perfect angel Kiba. I threw it on him and he jolted up.

"I DON'T WANT THE FUCKING TOMATO JUICE GODDAMN IT!" he screamed, I laughed so hard that my muscles started hurting.

"Hahah...Whahahat? what the haha.. Fuck?" I laughed.

"Shut up fuck fart! If you had gone to that universe and was having tomato juice shoved don your throat with force you would be screaming that, too!"

It just got funnier and funnier.

"Hah! Universe? Kiba I just found you laying here with your ass up in the air. You were unconscious!" I stated, giggling still.

_Yeah and i wanted to fuck that ass so hard i just--- Shut the FUCK up your not like that!!! _i yelled at myself. Why was i always thinking things like that? I'm NOT gay and even if i were why would i like _kiba dog breath?_ He's rude and immature, he stinks, he's NOT cute, and he's annoying. _Lie, Lie, Lie, Lie, And another Lie. He's Mature and Kind, He smells delicious, and he's adorable. And you ARE gay by the way, You kissed shikamaru. _ I thought to myself, Why was i so right all the time?

I hate being right.

I mean, Unless I'm proving kiba wrong.

AH! I need to STOP!

Everything I say has to do with Kiba.

EVERYTHING!

... And I love it ...

Wait a minute...

Always thinking about kiba,

Dreaming about touching him,

Smiling whenever he's around, Even if he's being annoying

Denial...

I DO love Kiba...

I'm in love with Kiba Inuzuka!

I LOVE KIBA INUZUKA AND IM HAPPY ABOUT IT!

"Naruto..." He said, looking down.

I Hugged him.

I hugged the one that I love.

He hugged back, I pressed my chest against his and felt his heart beat.. It was beating pretty fast, To fast.

Boom boom, Boom boom, Boom boom, Boom boom...

I blushed at the sudden beating. Before i knew it my heart was beating faster then his.

"Naruto... I.." he started.

"Yeah?" i rushed,

"I'll be at the ice cream shop if you need me." He finished, Running off.

Again... He was running away from me again.

I figured that if he ran away twice, he obviously wanted to be alone. I went back to the house and called sasuke, I don't know why but i felt like talking to him.

Riiiinng, Riiinng...

"Hello?" he said answering the phone.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Its naruto." i replied.

"Hey Naruto,What brings you to my phone line?"

"I'm not sure... I just felt like talking to you i guess."

"Oh i just feel Sooooo Special now." He said sarcastically, I could almost see him rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah yeah yeah... So what are you doing?" i asked.

"Well I'm getting ready to go out with Sakura.. FIrst date and such."

"NO! Don't do it, Man. Trust me. I've ben down that path, Me and Kiba both have, and it sent shivers down both our spines, and trust me, if me and him both hate her, you will too."

"Okay, Thanks, I'll call her and cancel, Wanna listen in?" he said chuckling evily.

"Heh, Sure thing!" i replied, Just as evil.

Riiinnng, Riiinng...

"Hey sasuke-kun! Whats up? Are you almost ready?!" she asked all at once. i put my phone on mute so i could laugh.

"About that..." he started.

"Yeah?"

"Well. You don't seem to be my style. I don't want to go out with you."

HAHAHA!!!

" W-What? B-but i was so happy!"

"No, Sakura. I don't like you."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

"But sasuke-kun! I love you!"

"Good bye." He hung up the phone and i took it off of mute.

HAHAHA!!!!!

"Haha! Wow! Nice. Way to go." i laughed, High-five-ing him from a distance.

"Yeah. I hate that bitch anyways, I don't know what i was thinking!"

"Yeah.. Anyways, I'm gonna go now. Kiba's back." i said quickly in one word, hanging up the phone.

"Hey who was that?" Kiba asked.

"Someone."

"Who"

"A friend"

"What friend?"

"Just a person i know."

"Was it Sakura?"

"No."

"Neji?"

"No"

"Gaara?"

"No"

"Kankuro?"

"Nope"

"Sasuke?"

I flinched a little.

"No.."

"It was sasuke!" He accused

"No it wasn't..." I said looking to the ground, I couldn't bare looking into those eyes... I could practically see how hurt they were.

"Naruto... You promised not to talk to sasuke." he said, Pulling my chin up.

"I'm sorry... I knew you wanted to be alone and i just felt like talking to him.. I know he ran away and tried to kill everyone but hes still a friend.." i explained to him.

"Whatever." he said, I looked down again and i could feel intense body heat in front of me, I looked up to see kiba, About 2 inches from my face.

He leaned into my face slowly, Our lips almost touching, my mouth started watering, he stopped about one centimeter away and i pushed the rest of the way, I felt as if i Needed to feel his lips touching mine. It was pure bliss. I suddenly felt happy that i had called sasuke. otherwise this wouldnt be happening.

I could tell he was blushing from the heat radiating off of his face.

I knew what to do this time, From my kiss with shikamaru, and i did it.

"Damn naruto, Your a good fucking kisser..." He said once we pulled away, i blushed and smiled.

"Your not bad yourself." i replied, I kissed him again and went to the bedroom, He followed me and lied down on the bed, I got on top of him, Straddling him.

"Naruto.. Kiss me."

He demanded softly, Licking at my lips. I did. I kissed him on the lips, Then made my way to his neck, Then his collar bone, Until I got to his jacket, I unzipped it and moaned, His body was pure bliss to look at, Especially in fish net. I was about to take off everything he had on and dip myself into Kiba Paradise, But the the door opened,

"KIBA I'M HOME!!!" Hana yelled, She looked at us and her eyes widened. She blushed and backed out of the room, We both just looked at her, Dumbfounded.

__________________________________________________

Hehe! That oughta do it!

2527 words, Its my longest chapter XD i hoped you like it! all of the hits, views, and reviews inspire me! more reviews = longer chapters

So remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING!: Lemon juice in this chapter! (not a lemon, Just the juice.)

----------

Kibaruto

---------------

Chapter 6

--------------------

July 6th, Happy birthday

------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba... Your... Gay? What about that Hinata girl you always used to follow around?" she asked, smirking a little,

"Excuse me, Miss Nosey, But I'm _Bi, _Not gay_." _ The brunette declared.

Hana had always liked Boy on Boy action, She always had to tell her best friend about it everytime she seen something that had to do with it,

That best friend was....

"I totally have to call Shikamaru and tell him what i saw you two doing!"

Shikamaru Nara.

"Ha-Hana-san! No please! not shikamaru!" naruto protested, Finally speaking.

"And why not shikamaru?" kiba asked, Giving him a look.

"Yeah, Why not shikamaru?" hana agreed, Also giving naruto that deathly look.

"Um.. Well... I uh.. I'm best friends with shikamaru and it would ruin everything if he found it out, it would make it awkward and stuff..." he lied,

"Oh... Okay whatever then, I'll just tell Rock Lee." she said, Evil written on her face, Knowing that Rock Lee was Gay and had always liked naruto.

"But wait! NOT BUSH BROWS!" the blond protested again.

"Its either Lee or Shika." She argued.

Naruto would definitely rather be raped by Lee then have EVERYTHING ruined between him and shikamaru, No matter how huge that freaks eye brows were...

"Go tell lee... Can me and kiba just be left alone?" he asked, Only a tiny bit above a whisper, He looked down and hana walked out. she was just SUCH a nice and understanding person. NOT!

"Naruto you little Ass wad!" Kiba yelled,

"W-Whats wrong...?" Naruto asked still looking down,

"You were fucking lying through your teeth! thats what!" kiba continued, Naruto looked at him wide eyed,

"What....?" naruto questioned

"What the hell is going on with you and shikamaru? I really did think you two were just besties, But... I can tell when you lie, and that was a huge lie." he said, It was his turn to look down now.

"Kiba... Okay... To be perfectly honest with you... I've liked shikamaru for awhile now and when i stayed at his house, I kept talking about you, and finally he asked what you mean to him, I told him, And then he asked what he meant to me, So i told him that i like him, And he kissed me, and thats it." he finished. Hoping kiba wouldn't ask any questions, But of course...

"What do I mean to you, Naruto?" he asked,

"Well i told him that you--" he was cut off,

"No no no, I don't want you to tell me what you told him, I'm asking you what I mean to you. Be honest." he explained, looking into narutos blue eyes.

"Well kiba... You mean.. A lot to me, To say the absolute least. Your always there, you make me smile all the time, your an all around good friend." naruto said, Kiba looked at him sadly, naruto knew what he was thinking, Naruto had said 'Friend'.

"And while I like shikamaru, I love you.." he finished, He knew it sounded cheesy, but he needed something to say that was true, and he needed it fast.

"Naruto, you mean a lot to me to." he said simply, a small smile gracing his soft lips, Naruto couldn't help but kiss them, So soft, So addicting, He couldn't get enough, Kiba was like narutos Drug.

Kiba kissed back and cupped narutos face, Deepening the kiss, They parted and both blushed.

"Wanna try again? We were kinda interrupted last time.."

"You don't gotta ask me twice." naruto said smiling, He slowly pulled off kiba's fish net undershirt,

"That thing is so uncomfortable..." kiba said,

"Well maybe you shouldn't wear it? Maybe you shouldn't wear anything?" naruto suggested, Kiba had to admit, he had fallen into his own trap.

"Maybe neither of us should wear anything?" kiba said, Taking off narutos shirt and caressing his chest.

" Am i your first?" Kiba asked,

"Nope, I fucked hinata and sakura in the hot springs." he replied as if it were nothing.

"Oh... Well your not my first , either." kiba shot back,

"Who was it?"

"Lets just say, Being drunk and alone in the woods with lee makes things happen."

"He raped you?"

"Nope, I raped him, thats how he became gay!"

"Well a body like yours could make any man go gay." naruto said as he looked kiba up and down, His body was truly amazing, Naruto got ready to take kibas pants off,

But he woke up.

"Whoa... What the hell happened?" naruto asked himself,

"Well you blacked out after Hana barged in." Kiba said, naruto snapped his head over to kiba, Causing him to go light headed,

"Huh...?" naruto asked,

"You were laying here, and you kept saying weird things like "A body like your could make any one go gay" and before that, "Lee raped you?" and before that, "Well, He asked me how i felt about you and i told him" "

Naruto blushed so hard you could mistake him for a tomato.

"So who were you dreaming about?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes, You, Bitch! Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all my sexy lover."

"Kiba, your a corny, and Horny."

"No, THAT was corny!" Kiba laughed, Naruto growled something of a 'Loser toes...'

It was barely loud enough for kiba to even care though.

"So... Wheres Hana?" he asked shyly, Hoping she wasnt seriously friends with Shikamaru.

"Shes in bed, She got a little sad when she called her friend to tell him and he hung up on her as soon as he heard our names, He was probably laughing his ass off, Shikamaru... that cheeky bastard." Kiba explained, Zoning out at the last part, Naruto could have sworn he seen Kibas thinking cloud of himself and shikamaru, Him having a bat and beating shikamaru to the ground.

"Woo hoo! Go kiba! beat that fucker up!" naruto cheered, Kiba gave him a strange look,

"Wait... You saw that...?" kiba questioned, blushing.

"Hmmm.... Maybe... I mostly thought it was MY thought bubble." Naruto said looking down

________________________________________________________________

"Stupid author for making us look like fools!" Kiba yelled,

"Hey, Its not my fault im mad at you two for being enemies in the show!" I budded in, (where did I come from? O.O)

"Hey get out of here! Your not in this story!" Naruto yelled,

"Whatever, I Smuckin' CREATED you! Well not really, But, I'm Smuckin' BORROWING YOU!" I said, Giving them a "I-Made-You-And-I-Can-Make-You-Magically-Disappear Look. (Should I make a character in this to be me...? Not a lot of people do it but someone says it would be cool because then people would be able to get to know me, Review and tell me please 3 )

"Just. Go. Away." Kiba said clutching some random Bat he randomly got out of random no were....Randomly,

"Bye!!!" I said as i sped from the story,

________________________________________________________________

"I have some messed up fucking dreams man..." naruto said sitting up, (By the way, The thing in the underline was something i added for fun, Don't report it...Or this.)

"Go back to sleep..." Kiba said from the floor, He seemed wide awake, He was looking up at naruto, Smiling softly,

_He looks so adorable with that sleeping cap of his... How its crooked, But only a little bit, His sleepy eyes make him even cuter. And the way hes looking at me.. Just smiling, As if he knew something...Something i didnt. _ Kiba thought to himself, Now wondering who the hell invented Tacos, I mean seriously, Who thinks of burning a tortilla until its crispy, Putting meat, Tomato, Cheese, Lettuce, and sour cream in it? Infact, Who the hell decided that they wanted they're cream to go sour so they could put it on tacos? Which was created first? Man, WHO THE HELL THOUGHT OF SUCH A THING?!

Naruto had already drifted back to sleep, he watched him sleep as he thought about the day.

'Wait...

Today I...

Kissed naruto..

SHIT! I REALLY KISSED HIM

FUCK

OH GOD MAN

I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DID THAT

Wow... Never knew i would ever be able to do something like that..I'm so proud of myself!' he thought to himself smiling.

He went back to sleep too, Tomorrow would be Awesome.

---Awesome tomorrow---

"Kiba, Wake up!" Naruto yelled in Kibas ear,

"Hana.. Just make me some chocolate ship pancakes." he replied, barely even half awake.

"Kiba... It's your birthday! WAKE UP!" Naruto tried again, This time kiba shot up.

"Well, What did you get me?" he asked eagerly.

"Um.. Nothing... I was thinking we would just go that carnival a few blocks away, Every things cheaper because its the last day." Naruto stated, Blushing.

"Well, What did you get me?" Kiba repeated.

"Kiba...I... Oh fine... What do you want?" Naruto gave in, Kiba chuckled,

"I want.. Hmm... To go to the amusement park, Hold hands with you anytime i want, and i want at least 3 kisses." he said smiling, Naruto returned the smile,

"Do you want the kisses now or later?" he asked,

"At the amusement park." he said softly,

_so everyone knows your mine._ he thought to himself.

"Um.. Kiba.. What if we see sakura or hinata there? or anyone else we know for that matter?" Naruto asked, Mostly thinking about if they saw Shikamaru.

"You know that shikamarus to Lazy to get out of the house, and probably to lazy to care that we're on a date too." kiba said giggling.

"Whaa? I said that out loud? and.. Date?" he asked, His voice softening at the fact that kiba had figured out that he wanted it to be a date,

"Yes you did, and yes, A date, Friends don't take friends to the amusement park and hold hands." kiba said blushing.

"Okay, Fine, Well lets get going!"

_____________________________________________________________

Sorry its only 1,915 Words guys! I'm probably going to get go go to camp, and if i do, i wont be able to write until june 5th. So yeah, Reviet and stuff! i love you all!


End file.
